100 Different Reasons
by nyappy-tama
Summary: birthday fic to Dragonis Inferni. 100 different ideas, 100 views in the life of Allen/Kanda. multiple ones-shots. Yullen


**WARNING-** Certain words/drabbles may cause the head to implode/explode.

* * *

**1. Rain**

Kanda never really liked the rain anyways, until he started sharing rainy afternoons with Allen.

**2. Giant Lollipop**

Allen finds it extremely humorous when one day he finds a giant lollipop, and decides to eat it in front of Kanda. He knows that the samurinja is having a hard time focusing on self-control when all he can see is a pink tongue lapping at the candy and darting in and out of his sticky mouth, and that makes the treat all the much sweeter.

**3. Music**

In the silence of his room, Allen can no longer ignore the soft melody that repeats over and over again in an endless cycle. He thinks he must be going slowly insane from the nonexistent music that only he can hear. This is the last reminiscent of the 14th Noah and it reminds him constantly of the pain the future will bring.

But when Allen sleeps with Kanda in the silence of the night, it doesn't bother him. All he can hear is the rhythmic beating of his lover's heart through the skin they share, and Allen wonders why Kanda hasn't woken up yet from the pounding of his own heart; so loud, it feels like it's going to burst. He listens to the calm, steady breathing and every sound his lover makes is like a component of a love song. And finally, Allen is able to fall asleep to the sound of Kanda's heartbeat.

**4. Gift**

Everyone is startled and shocked when Allen Walker uncharacteristically stomps into the cafeteria on the day of his birthday. He ignores anyone that wishes him congratulation and only has his eyes on a certain Asian that's calmly eating his soba in peace. Only when the white-haired boy stops in front of his table and stands there for a few minutes does Kanda finally looks up. Allen throws something in front of Kanda, who is trying his best to fight off a smirk (or a smile, 'cause no one can tell for certain), until he just burst out in a fit of laughter. And Allen is frowning because he doesn't think that Kanda's birthday gift is a very amusing idea at all.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!"

It's a beansprout in a plant pot.

**5. Babysitting**

"What are you doing here?"

_What are you doing here?_

Allen blinks from his position in the bed and has several very good reasons to be surprised when he sees Kanda enter the hospital wing.

"I heard you got hurt and wanted to see how much damage you managed to inflict with your stupidity."

_Someone **else** had to tell me you were hurt and I wanted to see how badly the injuries were._

"Oh, so you just came here to make fun of me. Thanks."

_You don't have to go out of your way to make me feel better._

Kanda smirks to himself, drags a chair next to the bedside, and sits down. Allen raises an eyebrow when Kanda makes no other movement to go away.

"You can leave now."

_I don't need you to baby-sit me._

"I think I'll stay."

_I don't mind._

**6. Moon Cakes**

Allen sees that there is an extra moon cake on his plate and looks at it for a while before quickly eating it. He thinks that the spirit of the Moon Festival must have influence Kanda's attitude, but it's only what he thinks and he doesn't say it aloud.

Kanda grunts, turns away and says 'Che.' But he doesn't take it back.

**7. Scream**

Lavi sighs to himself. Exhausted and overworked, he's ready to drop dead on his bed and sleep so soundly that not even an Akuma invasion would wake him up. He's mentally complaining about how Panda Bookman has exhausted him by making him document all those books by hand. There's so much other things he could be doing instead! But the image of an angry flying Panda Bookman attacking him with hammers and sharp needles has always frightened him out of his wits.

Until he opens the wrong door, and instead of entering his room, he accidentally stumbled into Kanda's room in his sleep deprived state of mind.

And the headquarters learned two very important things that day- the (not-so) secret relationship between Allen and Kanda-

-and the fact that Lavi screams like a little girl.

**8. Banana**

Kanda reminds himself to start making a list of food that Allen cannot eat; when he starts imagining some very suggestive ideas about what else Allen could use his mouth for.

**9. Envy**

Allen is more than surprised when he finds out that Kanda likes him.

Granted, it doesn't come in the form of a kiss or Kanda declaring his love, otherwise Allen would have thought that something was seriously wrong. Instead, the confession comes in the act of Kanda brutally shoving Lenalee away from Allen, when the girl was standing too close for comfort. Lenalee, who was just in the process of asking him out, looked confused and shocked when Kanda glared harshly at her and spat out 'HE'S MINE' before stalking out of the cafeteria with Allen in hand.

It's only later when he's being forcefully dragged through the hallways that Allen finally notices that their fingers are still tightly laced together.

"I thought," Allen can feel the heat in his face from his embarrassment. "You didn't like me."

"That's a matter of opinion." Kanda says and steals a kiss right from Allen's next words.

**10. Ghosts**

Allen's ghosts are real. The akumas are physical manifestations of the memory of Mana' death, memories that he must relive every single time he saves another soul. And the pentacle scar serves as a constant reminder of sins he had committed. In the silence of the night, when he's all alone, he can't forgive or forget.

Kanda's haunted by the events of his past that tie him to the lotus and his tattoo. He doesn't say anything to anyone; because this is something he must handle himself. And as the lotus withers away and the petals fall one by one to the bottom of the hourglass, in this dying state of mind, he thinks that it may be too late.

And somehow, the two kindred Exorcists manage to find love in the comfort of each other's shadow.

**11. Squirrels**

"They are _evil._" Kanda snarled. "Creatures of abomination, sin and complete evil! And I hope we can fucking hunt them down and annihilate their entire population because they have brought nothing but misery, suffering and despair. And all of them should fucking DIE!"

_'I thought those were Akumas.'_ Allen wondered quietly to himself, but dared not to say anything aloud. Instead he choose to watch Kanda run around like an idiot trying the capture the stupid squirrel that had accidentally swallowed Timcanpy and the Innocence along with it.

**12. Arrow**

Lavi used to say that Kanda was as straight as an arrow.

But it's Allen that reminds him that arrows can curve in flight and the bow is also curved.

And Kanda stays out of the conversation about his sexual preference because he knows that Allen hits the mark every time.

Bull's-eye.

**13. Vanish**

When Allen can't find Kanda, he immediately goes to Komui to question about the mysterious disappearance of the Asian Exorcist. After finding out about Kanda's mission, he returns to his bedroom and doesn't come down for dinner. The next day, everyone in headquarters knows about that Allen suddenly vanished.

At the end of the week, Allen and Kanda stumbled into the Black Order dripping puddles onto the carpentry and spewing blood out of their wounds, but still living and alive.

**14. Virus**

"I think loving you has made me insane."

Any other time Allen would have fought with Kanda. But after dating the cold-hearted jerk for a whole year, Allen knows all of Kanda's mood. "That's nice."

"Your love is like some sort of virus or a form of mental illness. It inflections everyone around you and all of us are suffering from the same symptoms."

"What a lovely metaphor." Allen says sarcastically. "Apparently, I'm supposed to feel overjoyed that I was compared to a virus."

"Yes." and Kanda steal a kiss. "That's why there's no cure for you."

**15. Blindness**

"I never knew you were into bondage."

Kanda briefly wonders if he can death glare Allen to an early grave through his blindfold. And then have someone revive him as an Akuma, just so he can use Mugen to cut the stupid beansprout again, with lots of pain and blood involved and-

"It's not bondage, stupid beansprout. It's training."

"It looks like bondage to me."

He decides to ignore Allen and goes back to focusing on his morning sword practice instead. He doesn't want to say that he uses the blindness to focus his senses, because Kanda's too busy pretending that Allen isn't there. After all, no one ordered Allen to tag along, and Kanda knows that he would never ask the beansprout to come watch him train. And just when Kanda thinks that the stupid idiot has finally left him alone-

"Do Yuu have a bondage fetish?"

**16. Bully**

Allen sighed. Was he really trying to fool himself? They have been dating each other for four months, lying about their feelings for six, and met each other eight months ago. Although their relationship has changed so drastically, (even if Kanda wasn't the warmest person to fall in love with), there was still the bullying and the nicknames. And even though Allen always protests whenever Kanda bullies him with the term 'beansprout', it never stops from there.

"What are you standing around for, beansprout?"

Some things never changed.

**17. Time**

"Don't you have to go soon?"

Kanda doesn't know if Allen's referring to the mission that he's already late for, or something else that's entirely different. He ignores this and kisses Allen on the lips long and hard, until it leaves them both breathless. And right now, the only thing he knows is that it's impossible to leave Allen's side.

"I got all the time in the world."

**18. Profanity**

Lavi maybe the next Bookman successor, but it's Kanda that has the most expansive vocabulary on profanity and insults.

Allen knows, because on every single mission he had ever taken with the _(stupid, irresponsible, uncaring)_ Exorcist, Kanda has never failed to use his knowledge of curses whenever he deems possible/ absolutely necessary. And no one has ever won an argument with him, because when Kanda starts swearing in Japanese and other Asian dialects, everyone know they should start running before he decides to unleash Mugen.

Allen thinks he likes it best when they're having sex and Kanda is on the very edge, and the only the thing he can say is his name and curses.

**19. Chess**

"I swear, you are fucking cheating."

"Who me?" Allen feigned an innocent look. "Maybe at poker, but definitely not at a chess game!"

"You said you weren't any good!"

"Well," Allen said, bringing down Kanda's queen and stealing a kiss from his angry lover. "That's a matter of opinion."

**20. Cards**

Kanda thinks that Allen is a complete idiot for being the only person to give him a Valentine's Day card. It's in a white envelope and was slipped underneath the door of his room. And when he opens the card, Kanda reminds himself to tell the stupid beansprout that he draws retarded lopsided hearts and his handwriting sucks.

He doesn't throw it away.

**21. Chopsticks**

"This is hard."

"Che." Kanda doesn't want to point out his mistakes. but he does so anyways. "That's not correct."

"I think I can sort of see that!"

"You're not getting anywhere with your whining, beansprout."

Allen doesn't complain when Kanda holds his hand to show him how to properly hold chopsticks.

**22. Train**

The best part about traveling on the train to each mission, Allen thinks as his lover steals his breath again, is the make-out sessions.

**23. Fingers**

Kanda's fingers are tight around Allen's body, making angry, red marks on the skin of his Innocence. They are cold whenever he brushes against Allen's skin, and it takes awhile for him to warm his lovers' fingers by lacing them with his own hand.

His fingers are the same ones that run softly through his hair, the same ones that pulls him into every hug, and gently wipes away all of his tears. And sometimes, Kanda does nothing else but drags Allen into a giant hug and uses his fingers to play around with his white hair.

And he doesn't want to let go**.**

**24. Striped socks**

Kanda thinks that Allen should never be able to wear striped socks in public. At least, not when they have completely captivated his entire attention.

**25. Bandana**

Kanda believes that Allen looks completely idiot when he's trying to use Lavi's headband to hide the love marks on his neck. He thinks that using the scarf would have been a better choice as they both sneak out of the future Bookman's room that had been used for a heavy and intense make out session.

Of course, it's not like Lavi has to know.

**26. Hocus Pocus**

The only magic act Kanda wants to learn is how to make Lavi-sized-rabbits disappear. 'Cause after Lavi walks in on them yet again, Kanda believes that something needs to be done before the stupid bunny decides to accidentally interrupt them again for the umpteenth time.

**27. Snarky**

"Go away."

Allen's face turned into a quick frown and he glared at the venomous tone in Kanda's voice when he spoke. "That isn't very nice, BaKanda."

"Get the fuck away. Please."

"Yup." Allen sighed to himself. "Still as cheerful and snarky as always."

**28. Snarf**

Parasitic type accommodators have never managed to fascinate Kanda the way Allen Walker can. He knows that the two have different ways of using their Innocence and the way they fight in battle. Kanda also understands that Parasites need more energy than the usual Equipment type, in order to power their Innocence.

Yet, Allen Walker is the only parasitic Exorcist that can snarf down an entire table full of food in less than five minutes.

**29. Tongue**

Nobody else but Allen knows (and has experienced) just how incredibly talented abilities of Kanda's tongue.

**30. Jiggly**

"Beansprout, just eat the stupid thing already."

A silver fork paused hesitantly in mid-air, as the hand began to shake with nervousness. Allen looked interestedly at the conduction in front of him. "Is the pudding supposed to be jiggly?"

"The fuck- Are you blind? I made your favorite- mitarashi dango."

Allen blinked and stared harder. The plate of food growled at him and he scoop his chair back.

This was definitely the last time Kanda tried to cook.

**31. Toast**

Kanda knows it takes a special kind of idiot to burn toast. Especially someone that put waffles into the toaster thinking that it would heat up breakfast, but instead, splatters the entire kitchen in batter and floury confections.

Still, he allows Allen to eat off his plate.

**32. Bubblegum**

Allen is surprise when Kanda unexpectedly grabs him in the middle of the hallway, just to throw him at the nearest wall and promptly ravishes his mouth There is a slight muffle as his exclamation of surprise is swallowed by Kanda's mouth. He can't say anything with another person's tongue molesting his mouth and Allen knows that he's definitely not resisting this random display of affection.

Just as quickly, it ends. And as Allen watches in amazement he realizes that he's missing his piece of gum.

And Kanda walks away while blowing a pink bubble.

**33. Obnoxious**

"You have got to be the most obnoxious, heartless, self-centered jerk I have ever met in my entire life!" But that doesn't make Allen love him any less.

**34. Notion**

He knows all too well that life is too short, merely a pasting moment in time, here and gone in an instance. Kanda's notion is not to waste that precious time. If you want to do something then do it, there's no telling when you might never get a second chance.

With that in mind, he grabs Allen and crushes their lips together.

**35. Spork**

"If anybody even so much as THINKS anything about my beansprout I swear I will cut you to tiny pieces with my Mugen. Facing against the akumas is the last thing you'll want to be worried about. And if anyone didn't know- a spork has both the stabbing and the scooping action necessary for eyeball removal. If you question me then I'll like to show you first hand on how to stab people to death and gouge out their eyeballs with a plastic spork."

A jealous Kanda is not something you wanna mess around with.

**36. Gamma Waves**

Kanda is left speechless as Allen comes in claiming that the beansprout he had gotten for his birthday present has died due to over dosage on gamma rays or something of the other. And he actually have to nerve to demand Kanda to buy him another one.

He didn't know Allen cared so much about the plant.

**37. Violet**

He has to take a second look, but Allen knows that there's no doubt that Kanda's hair actually look deep violet in the moonlight.

**38. Butter**

"For the last time stupid bunny- I'm not discussing anything with you!"

"Can you at least tell me if it's true that Allen once made you use butter as lube when he was hungry?"

Kanda doesn't bother to mention to Lavi that it was really chocolate sauce.

**39. Branded**

It's not something that's said out loud, but everyone at Headquarters knows that Allen belongs _(is branded/copyrighted/owned)_ to Kanda. And anyone that did not get the message will soon understand it once Kanda is finished maiming them to death._ (With the help of plastic sporks.)_

**40. Shockers**

"You're an idiot with no common sense or logic, and you never seem to think." Allen begins to tune out his voice as Kanda is off in another one of his rants again. "-So I'm completely blaming you for making me fall in love with you."

_'Shockers.'_ thought Allen. _'Like we didn't know that befor- Wait.'_

"WHAT?"

**41. Bonkers**

"I think I have gone bonkers by falling in love with you." That is the only thing Allen can say.

Kanda reminds himself to kill Lavi for attempting to 'broaden' their vocabulary. Because using the word 'bonkers' in a confession is the least romantic way for telling someone you have fallen for them.

**42. Wily**

Although they would never admit it, both Kanda and Allen acknowledge the fact that the other person is smart, cunning and wily. They have to be when they're stuck in another one of their insult wars.

**43. Poke**

Allen wasn't doing on purpose.

It had started off as just another normal day. There were no missions to be sent off to in urgency and they had locked themselves in the privacy of Kanda's room to get some peace. Allen was staring at his long-haired boyfriend while he mediated quietly. Boredom had taken over his sense when Allen reached over and poked Kanda in the stomach. The other people squirmed and a look of discomfort fell on his face. He had never seen a reaction like that and poked him again.

This time he let his fingers brush gently against the skin in a small poke. And Allen smirked when he found something out-

Kanda is ticklish.

**44. Candy Canes**

"Here Kanda, drink this."

"Don't want it."

"At least have the decency to take it! C'mon I made it all by myself."

"All the more reason not to eat anything you've made."

Allen pouts and leaves. When he's finally gone, Kanda presses the liquid to his lips and drinks deeply. He smiles faintly at the hint of candy canes laced in the hot chocolate.

**45. Peppermints**

It catches him off guard when his smaller boyfriend suddenly decided to take the motive for once and kisses him on the lips. Kanda allows himself to be drawn in by the kiss, until both of them release due to lack of air in the suffocating heat.

Kanda runs his tongue over dried lips.

"You taste like peppermints."

**46. Pure**

"I feel like you're undressing me with your eyes."

"In my mind, you're always undressed."

There nothing pure about Kanda's intentions.

**47. Flight**

Each time Kanda uses a little bit more of his life, he experiences the same feeling like that of flying in the air. Perhaps it the adrenaline that's pumping through his blood that produces such a state, or maybe it's the shock of snapping back into reality after a fatal injury. Kanda lives his life on the edge this way, he care not for his life, because he would rather go down fighting and feel the freedom of flying once more.

In his next battle, he's more careful to keep himself alive and not spend the expenses of the tattoo. He doesn't miss the ability of flight.

He has Allen Walker to keep him grounded.

**48. Muse**

"If I were to think about it for a moment- our love doesn't have to make sense in order to create something out of chaos."

**49. Epic**

Their first kiss was anything but that. It was caused by a sudden trip UP the stairs and a tangled disarray of limbs. Somehow in that mess their lips connected.

It was an epic failure.

**50. Incomprehensible**

It's only Kanda's mysterious and cool personality can captivate Allen's complete attention. Maybe it's just their love that's irreversibly incomprehensible.

**51. Dramatic**

"Oh, yes. There was nothing dramatic about that entrance at all."

"I didn't mean to trip on Timcanpy and accidentally lands on your mouth! It was an honest mistake that the entire cafeteria saw us. It was an accident!"

**52. Shiny**

Kanda doesn't tell anyone, but Allen's white hair looks shiny and sparkles in the moonlight. Like as though he has stars in his hair or something.

**53. Achoo**

Allen looks horrible when he suddenly falls ill from a cold. His pale complexion has turned ghostly white, he has been sleeping fourteen hours each day and there are piles of tissues surrounding his bed increasing with every hour, until the beansprout is particularly buried underneath them. Kanda decides to tell him so.

"You look like shit."

"I'm sorry, I'm too busy trying to cough my lung and other bodily organs than make myself look presentable to my feminine boyfriend." he snapped. Allen's personality has turned snarky and sarcastic when he learned that the cold blocked his sense of taste.

"You couldn't have made an effort?" Kanda teased because he knows his lover is too weak to do anything but pout cutely and snuggle into his fortress of pillows. He hugs the little body of the smaller boy and leans in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips, despite Allen's protests that Kanda will catch his cold.

Then, Allen sneezes.

Kanda kisses him anyways.

**54. Gender-switch**

"I think Kanda would make a pretty girl, don't you?"

Allen chokes mid-way through eating a dango, coughing a hacking fit for a full minute. After regaining his breath, he can only stare at Lavi in shock.

"What?"

"Come on! The long hair, the girly face, the slim figure." he grins widely. "Don't tell me you haven't thought about it before!"

Allen blushed, trying to imagine an even more feminine version of Kanda. With even longer hair, and a slimmer figure with curv- he stops before his brain starts to implode on itself. All Allen can see is the cold, yet graceful appearance of Kanda and the soft, but masculine features that defines Kanda as who he is.

He wouldn't love him any other way.

**55. Fries**

Kanda doesn't say anything when Allen steals the fries from his plate at every single meal. But if the beansprout even thinks about touching his tempura, Kanda's gonna make sure that walking around with a limp is the last thing Allen is going to worry about.

**56. Nuclear Meltdown**

The first time Allen kisses him, Kanda thinks that his brain must have crashed or had a nuclear meltdown or something. Because instead of pushing back, he pulls Allen in and it doesn't stop from that one kiss.

**57. Ketchup**

Kanda realizes that he has horrible taste in picking the people he falls in love with. He stares at the amount of ketchup that covers Allen's mouth, and the fact that the stupid beansprout is still eating more fries. Kanda does something nice for once and says-

"Napkin?"

**58. Humongous**

"I swear! It was this LONG!"

"No way. Lavi, are you lying to me?"

"Allen why would I do something like that?"

"...I think Kanda's is better."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, considering he has more experience I think that his would be humongous."

"You're pretty powerful in terms of strength too. Hey, let's have a contest!"

"I really don't think that-"

"Hey Kanda! Get your ass down here and let's compare Innocence! Who's bigger and more powerful- Mugen or Crown Clown?"

**59. Ninja**

Many people have described Kanda's stealth like those of a ninja's- quick, deathly and silent.

Kanda finally found a proper use for this skill. For it is certainly vital when he needs to silently stalk his precious moyashi and ninja him in the night.

**60. First Mate**

Kanda stares at Lavi. The eye patched boy keeps on smiling that deranged grin of his and it doesn't look like Lavi's going to go away anytime soon. Kanda decides that the best possible choice would be to ignore him, and hope that next time he looks

"Well," he draws out the syllable. But, when it's obvious that Kanda's not gonna start the conversation, he talks- "So what's it's gonna be?"

"Let me get this straight- you have somehow convinced yourself that me and the beansprout-"

"The beansprout and I." corrected Lavi, who had always been a grammar freak.

"That ME and the beansprout are in love-"

"Are in undeniable, passionate, hot-steamy-smexy love." Lavi trailed off after seeing Kanda glare.

"And you believe that you should be my best man at the wedding."

"I'm glad we finally understand each other."

"...Mugen, activate."

**61. Void**

Before Allen came, there used to be an empty void in his life that Kanda filled with countless missions and battles that are even more endless. Now, there is an even more devastating emptiness within him whenever he's not around Allen.

**62. Yaoi Paddles**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE NO MORE YAOI PADDLES?" Lavi demanded.

Kanda thinks that he has gotten himself way too in over his head this time. He's still wondering why he was forced to attend an anime convention, and standing in the middle of a crowded room with a pair of cat ears _(forcefully)_ attached to his head. It may have been heavily due to the fact that Lavi was the biggest otaku freak he ever had the displeasure of meeting. Although, currently Lavi was heading to a giant argument with the dealer that had no more yaoi paddles.

Kanda couldn't help but let his eyes wander over another cosplayer with white hair, silver-blue eyes and a pair of cat ears.

He smirked. Oh yes, this was going to be very fun after all.

**63. Abyss**

People say that our eyes are the windows to our souls.

However, only Allen's eye can see the souls of the Akumas. And sometimes he doesn't even notice or pay attention to the eyes of other people.

Until he meets the dark iris of Kanda' eye, falls into the abyss and drowns in Kanda's cold love.

**64. Pixie Dust**

Kanda believes that Allen Walker is like a hero that never wants to grow up. He stills clings onto his childish beliefs of saving the world and loving everyone, even through all the horrors he has seen in this hidden war. And the stupid beansprout would probably fly if only he had a little bit of pixie dust to help him.

**65. Scuba**

Falling in love is like drowning in the deepest part of the ocean.

Learning to love is being thrown in the shallowest part of the water without any scuba-gear equipment.

**66. Keys**

Mismatched hands hover over the keys, uncertain and hesitant. A moment passes, and then skillful fingers dance over the black and white keys, creating a slow melody from the piano. A forgotten lullaby hidden inside Allen's head resurfaces and it amazes him at how flawlessly he can play this.

A hidden figure stands in the shadows watching him play.

Kanda thinks it is beautiful

**67. Explosion**

It starts out like a giant explosion- both of their feelings are all over the place, exposed and running on their own. Even when they first met, their opinions have always clashed against each other and the tension has risen to unbearable levels ever since.

**68. Fizzle**

Their love is like the exploding fireworks in the sky or the falling sparks from lit sparkles. Somehow, they know that even if their love fizzles and crackles, it will never go out.

**69. Habits**

It is nearly impossible to live with each other without knowing about their significant others' odd habits.

Things have fallen into an everyday routine around their habits- Kanda wakes up at a time when the sun hasn't even risen yet. Allen demands a good morning kiss every time he wakes up. Kanda always has to eat soba and tempura at every meal. Allen will insist on stealing food from his plate every time. Kanda will always make an argument out of everything. Allen will always hate being call moyashi. And neither can sleep without the other within hugging distance.

There are certain habits that they can't help but accept.

**70. Moon**

It's silent and dark during the night, when the moonlight cast its light on the lotus within Kanda's room. Its delicate petals blossoming from the beautiful flower, the lotus symbolizes internal strength within a fragile frame. The moon hangs like a silvery orb in the darkness, all cold and isolated, but still indescribably beautiful.

And whenever he looks at the moon, Kanda is reminded of the smile of his silver haired beansprout.

**71. Peculiar**

"Don't you think that your relationship is rather…" Lenalee struggles to find the right word. "Peculiar?"

Neither of them says anything.

It's the things left unsaid that says the most.

**72. Fantastic**

Fantastic Allen's voice is lace with more sarcasm than usual. I never would have thought of a plan that was so stupid and impulsive like yours. How did you ever come up with something like this in the first place?

Shut it beansprout. I asked you to guard my back, not to criticize my plan. Do me a favor and just leave if you can't handle the pressure.

But Allen still follows his lead.

**73. Silver**

It takes Kanda a moment to learn that Allen's eyes are not blue at all. Instead, they are a silver-bluish color that astounds him. And if he hadn't stop to stare into Allen's eyes after their kiss, he would have never known.

**74. Magnificent**

Cross used to describe wine as magnificent. Aged wine are prized above all after their taste have been perfected by the magic of time and technique. The best wines are not always the sweetest flavors. He prefers more bitter and prudent selections, the ones that present a piercing taste but leaves a sweeten savor in the mouth afterwards.

To his master, wine is beauty.

Allen looks at Kanda and sees a different sort of beauty.

**75. Artistic**

"…"

Allen shifted and fidgeted while he waited. He was standing behind Kanda, so he couldn't see the other's expression.

"What do you think?"

Kanda tilted his head and stared some more.

"That… is a line, right?"

"It's supposed to be a picture of you!"

"Your drawings are retarded. Just stick to being an Exorcist and killing Akumas."

Allen thinks Kanda has no artistic sense whatsoever.

**76. Storm**

No one says a word as Allen climbs into Kanda's bed at night and hugs his boyfriend closely. They forget that had been in a rather violent argument the week before and have yet to apologize. But as the winds howl outside, they find comfort in each other.

Together, they sleep peacefully through the storm.

**77. Innuendo**

The problem, Kanda realizes too late, was that you couldn't say certain things without it sounding like an invitation for sex.

The situation was simple at first; they were simply training with their Innocence. That was, until Allen decides to pull a dirty move, knocks Mugen from his hand, and uses it to pin Kanda to the ground. The first time, he dismisses it as a fluke. But when it happens for the fifth time-

"Beansprout, stop stealing my Innocence!"

It takes a moment for the statement to sink in and Allen rolling on the floor in laughter while Kanda at least has the decency to blush.

**78. Puffle**

The stupid golem is more like some sort of oversized puffle.

That's the only thing on his mind as he chases Timcanpy through the hallway, trying to catch the stupid golem. That's the last time he's allowing the golem in the same room with him and Allen. Not when the stupid flying golem can use his recording ability as blackmail material.

**79. Poof**

Allen wishes that there is something that can make the people that dares to look at his lover just go 'Poof!' and make them disappear.

He'll have to settle for silently wishing for their untimely death instead.

**80. Noodle**

It was supposed to be a joke at first, and Allen dares to try the impossible and eat Kanda's soba. He manages to get a mouthful down his throat-

Then Kanda throws a noodle at Allen's face.

**81. Make Out**

Of all the places to start a make-out session, Allen wonders if perhaps choosing an empty corner in the library was not the best place to get caught giving love marks on Kanda's neck.

**82. Hair fetish**

"There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Hmm? About what?"

Kanda feels comforted by the feeling of Allen's fingers in his hair, gently brushing against his head. He doesn't mind that Allen has nearly stolen all of the sheets or that he has two pillows on his side, not even caring about any of that when they finally have a chance to rest. "I think you have a hair fetish."

The movement stopped.

"...Hair fetish." Allen mumbled disbelievingly. "This is coming from ponytail samurinja himself."

Kanda groaned. Completely pointless.

**83. Inferno**

Allen feels like he's being set on fire. This heat of passion and the coil of emotions at the pit of his stomach only further his rush.

Loving Kanda is like being inflamed in an inferno.

**84. Sex**

Sex with Kanda requires a very flexible body, long periods of endurance and a creative imagination with the only outlet taking place in the bedroom.

**85. Monday**

"I hate Mondays." Allen whined pitifully as he attempts to bury his head into the covers and latch onto Kanda's arm.

Kanda kicks him out of the bed.

"Too bad, it's my turn to be on top."

**86. Impregnate**

"What's this about Yuu being impregnated by Allen?"

Kanda decides at this very moment that he completely hates his name. And everything else about his existence. But he figures that all the blame and his anger should focus on mutilating Lavi into tiny little pieces instead. If it weren't for the fact that Lavi has such low alcohol-tolerance, then perhaps the idiot wouldn't have stumbled into Kanda's room when he couldn't remember even his other 48 names. And then perhaps Lavi wouldn't have caught Allen and Kanda in the midst of their -coughs- lovemaking. And then perhaps the idiot would still have enough brain cells NOT to spread a rumor like that around the headquarters.

Rabbit-hunting season has officially begun.

**87. Abstract**

Anyone that would take the time to judge and analyze Kanda's and Allen's relationship would find it is a complete waste of time. Their love and emotions are always so irrational and always changing. Their feelings are so strong that some thinks they are just madly in love with each other.

Everyone looks at their abstract relationship and sees something different.

**88. Skadoosh**

Allen believes that if he were to have a theme song for running away from trouble, anything would be better than 'skadoosh.'

He still can't figure out why he said that word when attempting to run away from his angry lover. In the end he just casted the blame as a temporally lapse of insanity he got from loving Kanda.

**89. Lemon**

The question was very simple.

"Kanda, do you like lemons?"

The response was not expected-

Kanda chokes on his soba.

The conclusion was that Allen now believed that Kanda was a closet pervert.

**90. Lime**

The next time he asks this question he replaces the word with lime instead.

However, Kanda doesn't find it amusing and Allen discovers that he can't even look at lime pies for the next three months.

**91. Final**

_'This can't be the end.'_ it runs continuously through his mind. He's not going to back down. Not without one final battle and seeing one final smile on his lover's face.

**92. Fantasy**

They can only wonder how much longer this facade can last until reality catches up.

But for now, in the safety of their thoughts and imagination, they can dream and live in their fantasies.

If they can live in their dreams, then they'll never have to wake up.

**93. Bugle**

There's this un-mistakable bugle in Kanda's uniform. Allen doesn't know who's he's really trying to fool, and it's not like hiding the problem would make it go away anytime soon. Sometimes, Allen forgets how much of a stalker his boyfriend can be when not noticed in public.

Perhaps next time, Kanda would think before trying to steal some of Allen's clothes.

**94. Money**

Even the horrors of earning money and the increasing amount of Cross' debts doesn't compare to the frightening feeling Allen gets whenever Kanda gets hurt.

Money can't buy you happiness. But Allen has already got everything he needs.

**95. Oh snap!**

Kanda stares for a moment and double-checks himself.

"Allen you did remember to turn off Timcanpy's recording feature, didn't you?"

There is a pause.

"Oh snap."

**96. Shrapnel**

Their hate had built up so much tension that it explodes immediately. Like a bullet, it shatters their relationship like broken glass. Only they are not as fragile as glass, more like iron will for their stubbornness. And all that is left is shrapnel- fragments and debris from their past.

**97. Rapture**

"Our relationship is like two maelstroms heading on a collision course, and we're dragged in the rapture of the whirlwind and the forceful motions."

**98.**** Temple**

Kanda likes the silence and unmoving quietness that surrounds the temple. It's a place where he could have a proper mediation for once and the atmosphere gives him a sense of relaxation and calming peace that he can only get from Allen.

Kanda enjoys the presence of his boyfriend even more.

**99. Fail**

_Failure._ It runs through his mind and the thought holds a frighteningly tight grip on his heart. _Nothing but a complete failure._

He is the last one standing on the blood-drenched battlefield and the last one to live. The war had been won, but he had lost so much. And the spell that should have killed him, has granted him another chance at life. A cursed life, filled with regret, loss and misery.

_…Love._ he apologizes. _I'm sorry._

**100. Pocky**

"I hate sweets."

Allen frowns at his longhaired lover. "That's not an excuse at all!"

"Then make one up for me." Kanda says, returning back to his training and ignoring the red box that Allen held in his hands.

"Kanda, one stick of Pocky won't hurt you." Allen pouts, watching Kanda turn his head away. The white-haired boy suddenly smiles, opens the box placing a stick of chocolate Pocky in his mouth. He turns Kanda's head, catching his lover by surprise and kisses him deeply, until the both of them can taste the chocolate flavor blending in their mouths. When Allen pulls back, Kanda leans forward to lick the spot of chocolate by Allen's mouth.

"Did you like it?"

Kanda smirks and takes out another stick of chocolate, before placing it right between Allen's pink lips.

"We should try again."

* * *

**This entire fic is dedicated to Dragonis Inferni. Happy Birthday, my dear forum auntie! Hope you enjoy your Yullen present filled with fluff and yaoi love!**

**I spent a week slaving away through my writer's block so it had better be worth it! (laughs)**


End file.
